Tired Of Running
by Icepath92
Summary: "I don't own Bones!" Reposting this because I realized it dodn't come out right
1. Chapter 1

**Tired Of Running**

_Chapter 1_

"You have to tell me where she is going, Max!" Booth said pacing the floor. Max just sighed and shifted on the sofa. The house was quiet without the laughter that normally rang out in the house.  
"Booth, You know I can't tell you that." Max replied quietly. "Its for you own safety." He added.  
Booth wanted nothing more then to just punch Max out. Brennan had taken the baby and ran, she was being framed and the man that was doing it had a leg up over them.

"Max, You have to tell me." Booth begged. "I have to know where she is" he sat down beside Max and rested his head in his hands.  
Max knew he had hurt Booth by having his daughter take Christine and run. But it would have only hurt them all more if she would have went to jail for something she didn't do."We're saving your job by doing it this way" Max said calmly. Booth just looked up at him and sighed loudly. They would be at the door any minute with an arrest warrant for Brennan. '_maybe it is for the best that she runs'_ Booth thought to himself, just then there was a knock at the door.

Booth got up, went over to the door and opened it, expecting it to be the officers to arrest Brennan. "She's not here" he said as he opened the door. To his surprise it wasn't officers it was Brennan herself.  
"I can't do it" she said in tears. "I can't leave you, Booth" her voice was broken as she walked in. Max stood up at the sound of her voice.  
"Temperance, what are you doing here?" Max asked her in anger. "I told you to run, that I would meet you at the first meet up point" She just shock her head no in response and handed Christine to Booth.

"I can't run, Dad. I'm not like you, I can't just run!" she said making her way over to him. "I'll face whatever comes my way, I love Booth, I love my friends. Hell, I love you. But I can't run. As long as I have all of you to back me, I can beat this." With that she turned to Booth.

"You don't have to say anything, Bones" Booth said. "I already know." She walked over and looked into his dark brown eyes, then gave him a kiss on the lips; it was one of those kisses that said it all. At that moment there was a knock at the door, and they all knew who it was.

"Dr. Brennan, open the door we have a warrant for your arrest." The agent behind the door said.  
A tear slid down Brennan's cheek as she turned toward the door. Booth and Max both watched as she turned the lock and opened the door.

They pushed her against the wall roughly and cuffed her while reading her rights. Christine started to cry, causing Brennan to start crying as well. "I love you" she mouthed as they pulled her out the door and to the squad car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"This better be important!" Booth hollered as he ran up the platform. "If Its not going to beat the shit in a matter of seconds" He warned as Hodgins rushed over and brought an image up on the computer.

"I found something that can prove Dr. Brennan is innocent!" Hodgins said frantically. Booth gave him a warning to get on with it.  
"The particulates that were found at the murder scenes, none of them belonged their. So then I took the letter of each one and it was a message." Hodgins explained while typing bringing up image after image.

"How does this prove Bones is innocent?" Booth asked, now curious rather then annoyed at Hodgins now.  
"There was no way that Dr. Brennan could have made this message." Hodgins said, almost shouting. "She knows Bones, Not soil or bugs." He added quickly standing up.

"Look, I don't mean to burst your bubble there; But anybody can spell out 'I win' if they want to. It sure as hell doesn't take dirt to do it" Booth said with a chuckle. Without another word he started to walk away. "Booth! Wait!" Hodgins hollered after Booth.

"I have to go, its late and no matter how badly I want to get Bones off for murder, I have to sleep… at least try to." He hollered as he walked out the doors.  
"Of course you do…" Hodgins said, now disappointed that Booth wouldn't listen.

"I want the jury to take a long hard look at my client and tell me, does she look like a killer?" Brennan's lawyer said. It was the last day of her trial and she was scared to death of how the jury saw her. Was she guilty in their eyes? Was she innocent in their eyes? All she wanted was the be able to see her daughter grow up and help put real murderers away.

"All the evidence leads back to this woman, she had the means to do so. After all, she is a Forensic Anthropologist if anyone can make it look like someone else did it… she can" Caroline hated to be saying those words, because she knew the truth.

"If you want to put my client, who is devoted to putting murders away. She is a mother of a infant daughter, does my client look like she would throw everything away when you look at that beautiful baby girl?" Her lawyer argued.

"I hope your right about this, Booth. Using Christine to strike the jury in the heart" Brennan said through the bars that they had put her behind.

"I am sure about it, Temperance. I wouldn't be putting her at risk if I wasn't." He said squeezing her hand through the bars. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he wanted nothing more then to hug her, but he couldn't do that.  
"I love you" She whispered as she saw the officer coming toward them.  
"I Love you too, Bones" he turned around as he heard the officer approach.

"Times up, she's got to be back in the courtroom now." The officer said, placing his hands on his hips. Booth have her hand one last squeeze before he let go of it.


End file.
